Shirou Selection
by LeinadMosnas
Summary: So this is my First Fic, Angra Mineyu is bored, so he decides to make his on familia of Shirous. Its meaning will become apparent shortly Rated T but might make M if language spices up later.
1. Prolouge

**Prologue**

Angra was bored,

Sitting in the grail and listening to its constant begging for him to get out was really getting on his nerves.

So one day he decided to try something

"Hey grail, what if in exchange for some good entertainment, I will leave you, that sound good?"

The grail paused, and thought 'this is my chance to be finally rid of it, after 70 long years'

"Fine, I shall consider it your wish as the victor of the third grail war, now what is your wish?"

Angra replied with " I wish I could be transported to a land where the gods still rule supreme, is that possible, my little grail?"

"Quite, however you shall need to possess a physical body in order to do so"

"Fair, I shall depart immediately, and if you don't keep your word I'll be right back" Angra said warningly.

The grail was silent

Shirou Emiya was sitting in his workshop after just failing to reinforce a pipe

sigh "I need to practice more" he said as he lay down not noticing the Black sludge seeping in through the windows

"Guess I'll never be like you Dad" Shirou sighed as he stared up at the gray ceiling, when suddenly something touched his hand.

He looked over to see a large black entity looming over him, he tried to yell but a Limb of shadow made its way down his throat choking him.

In that instant Shirou Emiya saw all of the worlds Evils, turning him from the Auburn haired Bronze eyed human into the Brown eyed Black haired god of evil, this was the second birth of Angra Mainyu.

Angra sat up in his new body, 'nice' he thought as he stood up and looked around "sorry but I'm taking this body pal, but don't worry no one will notice your disappearance. He said as he made his way into the Emiya Estate, pulling out a box of Matches and dripping some of his mud on it.

"Goodbye Estate" he sarcastically saluted the flames of the burning estate as he walked away.

He made his way to Ryuuodo temple, finding a man with long purple hair guarding the entrance.

"You must be Assassin, Listen serpent it would be nice to talk but I have a date with a golden cup" he stated.

Assassin slashed at him but instead of cutting the man in two like he was supposed to he stopped, what stopped him felt like a command seal except at least a thousand times stronger, and all it stated was 'escort Him'

Assassin took the stranger to the grails chamber and was immediately orders to leave by some unknown force, and so he returned to his post.

Angra looked up at the empty space that the grail should have inhabited and sighed "you need Mana don't you"

The grail gave a feeling of affirmation, so Angra drew on his now godly amount of mana and materialised the grail then and there.

The grail spoke "out of my own kindness I have decided to allow you to take servents with you on this adventure so I am sending you to collect 6 throughout the multiverse, then you shall settle in a place known as Orario, from there you can figure it out, this is the extent of my kindness god of evil, now begone from this world" and with that both the grail and Angra disappeared.

The next day the Man known as Shirou Emiya was declared dead in a house fire, bringing an end to his existence in that world.

 **Hi, this is my first fic, it would be nice if people can leave reviews, probably going to update soon if I get enough support.**

 **Thanks for reading!!**


	2. StayNight

"EXCALLLLLIBARR"

And it was over, the grail war was finally over, but Shirou didn't feel like rejoicing in his Victory.

She looked stoically over the sunset ahead of him and after what seemed an eternity of silence spoke

"It is over"

"Yeah, it's all over"

"I defeated the enemy as your sword and defended your life. I am glad to keep this promise"

"Yes you did well"

"I must tell you one last thing"

"Shirou I... love you" Saber or as she was truly known Arturia Pendragon lovingly told as she turned to face her lover

And with a smile and the blinding light of the son Arturia Pendeagon disappeared into Avalon.

"Yeah, this is truly befitting" he said as he looked at the sunrise.

Suddenly a loud chuckle came, it was a chuckle with lots of malice and evil, giving off a feeling similar to the curse of all th worlds evils, but off...

They seemed much more powerful as if they were alive.

Shirou whirled around to see a mirror image of himself but with a different pigmentation.

He readyd Kanshou and Bakuya in his mind, "relax, I'm not here to hurt you mr Emiya, My Name is Angra Mineyu and I believe that I have been a victim of slander by one Kotomine Kierei of whom Has called me a curse"

Shirou immediately projected Kanshou and Bakuya

And ran at him, if this mirror image of him were claiming to be all the worlds evils than it was his job as his father had told him to be a Hero of Justice and kill it.

Angra Deflected the blades with one hand and said "if you really want to do some good come with me, I can get you a job where the main point is being a hero of justice and saving those who can't save themselves, that sound good to you??"

Shirou was dumbfounded, a job?? Why would someone even offer that, no no there has to be some alterior motive in this " what's the catch 'Angra Mineyu'" Shirou suspiciously asked.

"You won't be able to come back here until Rin Tohsaka, or some other master of the Kolidascope comes and offers, other than that nothing." Angra explained

Shirou sighed

"Can I at least explain that I'll be gone?" Said Shirou Knowing that if this being was speaking the truth then there was no point arguing with it as it could easily kill him.

"Fine you have two weeks to put your affairs in order, oh and Shirou"

He paused and watched the supposed god

"Good luck with that concussion"

"What concuss-" he tried to say as he blacked out.

A week and a half passed as Shirou slept.

Shirou slowly opens his eyes and groaned

"What happened" Shirou said aloud

Then it all came back, Kirei, the grail, Illya, Angra Mineyu and... Saber

Tears welled up in Shirou's eyes as he thought about his love, "I'll reach Avalon for you Saber, that I promise"

Later Taiga found Shirou awake in his room,

One day later

"So you leave tomorrow, okay, well thank you for explaining Shirou" said an unusually somber Taiga

But she perked up, "I still can't believe you, of all people would be scouted to go to that prestigeous of a school"

She smiled in much the same way Kiritsugu did when he looked apon Shirou.

 **One day later**

Run looked at Shirou, "I know your not telling the truth, so tell me where you're really going"

"Ok Tohsaka, I am being employed in a way by a man Knowen as Angra Mineyu, he apparently was going to take me somewhere that I could be a hero, maby after this I could see her again" he said sadly.

She looked at him with a blank face and finally said "sure, but make sure to visit from time to time, ok"

"Ok Tohsaka, I will".

The next day Shirou Emiya Walked to the broken Ryuodo temple, where a mirror image with a different pigment stood

On that day Shirou Emiya ceased to exist on that Earth and Angra Mineyu did as well.


	3. UBW

Shirou returned to there apartment with Rin

There little day trip had tired the girl out, he tucked her into her bed and left her room to go and rest himself, he smiled

"Well Saber, thank you" he smiled as he looked over London from his apartment window. From behind him he had heard a "Shirou, come to bed" from a very tired Rin, 'yeah that sounds like a good idea' he thought

Unbeknownst to him two figures stood in the darkness watching him from the window. One of which let out a startled gasp "that's me" the figures voice revealing him to be Shirou Emiya, "No, that's you from a parralel universe" the other figure said revealing himself to be the Dark God Angra Mineyu, "listen, tonight we lay off but tomorrow we pop the question Shirou... listen this version of you is much more powerful than you so be careful." The God Of evil warned

And so the two figures disappeared into the night.

 **The next morning**

Shirou woke up when he heard Rin Screaming, " Rin, What's going on" he asked in a tone that was half confused and half annoyed, however his annoyance was nothing compared to the shear amount of anger leaking off of Rin

Then she shouted "SHIROU WHAT THE HELL, YOU GOT A BLOODY TATOO!" 'apparently she had been integrating into England well with her new vocabulary but wait-Tatoo?' "Tohsaka what are you talking about?" Rin reached down yanking him out of bed taking him to a mirror where Shirou finally saw it,

Meanwhile outside the apartment yells can be heard From Rin and Shirou by Angra and The Other Shirou. The other Shirou looked at Angra Mineyu in worry and asked "in this universe I date Rin, Rin Tohsaka, right?" Angras reply was curt "apparently so, now shut up, I need to take care of this Shirou.

And then the god of all the worlds evils knocked on the door of the small London apartment and all shouting ceased and footsteps could be heard, a young woman in a red jumper came to the door and said "hello, sorry but were in the midd-" she looked at their faces, her face suddenly reddend with anger and she let Lois a howl of "GOD DAMMIT ZELRECH!!"

In the clock tower an old vampire sneezed

After seemingly calming down she said "so, I suppose your this idiot from two parralel universes then," Shirou showed up behind Rin wearing a gray t shirt "wrong girl, while he is" Angra gestured to the Shirou from the Fate time line "I am Angra Mineyu, or as you may know me, I am the corruption and of the grail" he said with a bow.

At this Shirou (unlimited blade works) Traced Kanshou and Bakuya and shouted for Rin to "GET BACK!"

To this Angra raised his hand and shouted "By this command I order you, Shirou Emiya, lover of Rin Tohsaka, to stand down and be a part of my Familia!"

Suddenly Shirous attatude changed from anger to fear, as he walked over to Angra and stood with him, he mutters "sorry Rin" and then disappeared.


	4. Answers and questions

So I've seen the comments (two whole comments) and have decided to say that no I shall not be doing the Illyaverse Shirou or the Miyuverse Shirou yet, and yes I do plan on writing in Shirou Tokisada Amakusa as one of the original six servents.

Other than that can I ask if anyone who reads this has any good art for a cover it would be greatly appreciated, and of course I would give full credit in another update,

Thx for reading

Leinad out.


	5. Heavens feel

"You Shirou Emiya are the victor" and with that Kotomine Kierei died.

Shirou gazed around at the ruined temple Sakura and Rin had died in each other's arms and rider and Saber will have faded by now, suddenly he felt something on his face, 'dust?? Oh the cave must be collapsing in on itself.

He sighed "well this is a good way to die" he said as he waited when suddenly a voice shouted "NO SHIROU" he looked over to see Illya dread overcame him "no" he whispered out, but then his eyes locked into the falling Debris he shouted for Illya "NO!!!" But it was already too late, she was gone.

And suddenly he felt moisture build up in his eyes , what was this, he couldn't remember ever having this feeling except for, then, oh. He looked around and finally let out an excruciating howl which reached the heavens, for this was the end,

He knelt down staring at the ground tears fully flowing, his choked whisper could barely be heard "I'm sorry"

"Well that's depressing" out of the haze three figures approached, one was talking at the head of the line, That was the last conches thought that went through the head of Shirou Emiya that day.

 **UNLIMITED BLADEWORKS POV**

the fire and flames grew around us, what had happened here? He gazed over to se a bloodied Rin and Sakura dead from what seemed like mana exhaustion, he looked and saw a bloody boulder with what was left of Illyasviel Von Einsbern underneath it.

The other Shirou saw the body's as well and threw up to the side.

Angra Mineyu turned to me and said "out of the three of us your the physically and-" he looked at the still vomiting version of myself "emotionally strongest so please take him with us" he motioned towards a third Shirou lying on the ground with what seemed like a red cloth wrapped around his arm.

 **Normal POV**

The group of Emiyas stood on top of the remains of Ryuduo temple.

"So, what your saying is that your willing to take me with you to save people in need?" Questioned the still shaken and empty Heavens feel Shirou

"Of course if your not willing you don't have to come" the Fate Shirou bargained causing a snort from the other two Shirous

"No it will be good for me to do something else, after all there's nothing for me here, nothing but broken memories" he said as he gazed into the distance.

Suddenly Angra spoke up "Alright if you want to come with us that's fine but that arms unstable as can be so can I please just stableize it" The Heavens feel Shirou looked warily at Angra, but with a reassuring nod from Fate Shirou he allowed Angra to remove the holy shroud and place his hand on archers old arm.

An hour passed of stasis before Angra took his hand off Shirous arm and told him that projecting from that arm would no longer cause intense pain.

"by the way, it's getting pretty hard to differentiate between you guys so I've come up with nicknames" Angra Mineyu stated, he looked at Heavens Feel Shirou and stated "you shall be known as Berserker" he moved on to the unlimited blade works Shirou, "well call you Lancer" and he finally moved on to the Fate Shirou "you shall be known as Saber" before turning back and shouting to the sky

"All right we're ready to go now"

And thus on that Earth that man known as Emiya Shirou was no more.


	6. Apocrypha

Shirou Amakusa Tokisada walked up the steps, his two servents caster and Assasin watched him with pride in there eyes, once he reached the top he pressed his hands against the cold stone which contained the grater grail.

He then activated his noble phantasm to open up a gateway, this was it, the conclusion of 60 years work right on front of him when he heard a voice, said voice sent shivers down his spine as it was full of Malice and hate, however it's words sounded innocent, it said

"Go ahead, but you know it can't grant your wish right?"

Shirou responded with "oh good, another Nay sayer"

The figure walked into the light showing what looked like a mirror image of Shirou Amakusa Tokisada but with short black hair instead of long white hair, deep brown eyes and tattoos all over the exposed skin on his body.

When Shirou tried to scan him his eyes began to bleed, he yelled in pain,

The dark Shirou loudly and mockingly said "oof, you just tried to betray your own legend"

When looks of confusion were rent his way by Shirous two servents he explained

"He's a saint who tried to understand Divinaty, which is the height of blasphemy" The dark Shirou Said

A redhead trio of Shirous stepped out from Behind The dark Shirou, he spoke"my name is Angra Mineyu, I am classed as a dark god, these are three different variations of the same person, guys" the redheads looked at him expecently, "would you please trace the weapons of the nicknames I gave you"

Semiramis was about to call down chains, lasers and golems but Shakespeare whisperd "no, I want to see this" normally Semiramis wouldn't tolerate this but today was a good day, her master was finally getting his wish after all, or was he?

The three redheads shouted two different chants the one with what looked like a holy shroud over his arm and the one with a wary look in his eyes shouted " _i_ _am the bone of my sword"_ the other ones shout was " _trace on_ " and with that three different weapons appeared in the three redheads hands,

the one with the holy shroud summoned a giant stone slab, to the other twos horror apparently as they both had intense looks of fear, next was the wary redhead who held a blood red lance of which exuded blood lust, and the final redhead had a sword in his hands which looked like one of the finest blades in existence the three servents stifled gasps at the last sword as it was easily recognised.

"Caliburn the sword of selection" Shakespeare gasped

The dark Shirou waved his hand at the trio "Saber, Lancer, And Berserker, and so by this command seal" the room went silent and cold "I order you Shirou Amakusa Tokisada to join as my Ruler"

At this point both Shakespeare and Semiramis burst into Laughter

However Shirou Amakusa Tokisada Saw no fun in it as his body willed itself towards the being known as Angra Mineyu "Caster, Assassin I am sorry, so sorry" he said before disappearing.

Caster and Assassin stood there staring at the ground where the five Shirous once stood, and Shakespeare let out a grunt of "were screwed" Semiramis agreed.

 **Meanwhile in a timeless space less location in the void**

"Well now the five of us are alone there is something I must tell you, the world of our eventual destination has very low Mana Emitting, so the gods have confirmed to human forms, in order to survive on this new world none of you are allowed to trace unless in the most absolute situations, is that understood, but since we now have someone aboard our little Shirou party Who is capable of using the true magics I thought that the Magic of truth would come in handy here" Angra Mineyu explained to the Shirous dismay, "so Caster if you would please make there current traces weapons true" another command seal was used "and make it so that none of your spells cost mana," a third Command seal was used, "Mr Mineyu" "please, call me Angra" "anyway, why am I Caster?" "Because I have declared it" "but-" "I have spoken"

And so the five Shirous flew quickly towards the next Shirou.


	7. The BladeWorks

Archer stood on his hill, he had propped himself up against a sword, just waiting for his next summoning, when from the sky's he saw a star flash by

His eyes widened, 'a star, in the bladeworks? Impossible, unless,' this sudden memory came to him, "oh Shi-"

A loud explosion was set off in front of him sending swords flying everywhere, "so Angra Mineyu has decided on me to join him in his journey to the world of gods" the smoke from the star cleared showing three versions of his younger self one saint and the incarnation of evil

"So you will come along knowingly?" Asked Lancer

Archer looked at his hands and saw the true Gae Bolg

"Hmmm I guess I was never you in the past then"

At this Sabers jaw dropped "Archer is us from the Future!, we get that powerful"

"Aside from my younger selfs blatant idiocy, the answer to your question Lancer was 'do I have a choice'"

Angra Mineyu butted in "of course not, I want to steal something of Alyas for fun, and ill be damned if I don't because the property refuses to be stolen!!"

"Fine get on with it, I believe the contract is that the recipient, in said case me, shall receive a weapon in its true form, examples A, B, and C are standing over there, but to my understanding the bow needs two components to fully work, so shall you have me pick master?"

Angra Mineyu knowing what to do here said "Caster , please nullify the mana usage from Archers now and arrows,"

Lancer butted in "and don't forget Caladbolg two"

"Yes that as well. Caster, I hereby use a command seal to give you the power to nullify the mana usage on summoning Archers Bow, Arrows,And his Caladbolg two"

An hour passed "so Lancer, let me get this straight you fought Archer" "Yes Saber" "then you killed Gilgamesh, defeated not killed, Archer was the one who killed Gilgamesh" Saber looked At Archer who nodded as to confirm the statement.

"Wow, we really are different, what about you Berserker, have you got any amazing feats of which you completed?"

Berserker looked at Saber and thought for a second, "Well would defeating Heracles in single combat count" Lancer, Archer And Saber stared at him for a second, before shouting in sinc "WHHHAAAAATTTTT!!!!"

Angra smirked as he watched his servents Antics, when Caster approached him, "do you have any logic on our next location, because I believe we have two more to collect" Angra replied with "correction, one servent and he already follows me so we shouldn't worry about him too much"

"If I may master, what servent will we be collecting next?" "The next shall be Assassin and then we'll be taken to our new world, mr Amakusa or should I say Mr Kotomine," "Yes that is My Alias, what of it?" "Well as it turns out all of the other members of the Familia have been Wronged by your younger Brother" "Kirei! What happened with Kierei!!" "He has wronged all the others here, mainly by causing a giant fire in 1995"

Caster paused "so that's the distortion" he sighed

"Yeah it is," Angra said as he looked out at the Eternal Hazy Twilight of The Unlimited Blade works.

 **So this was a chapter to explain Emiya's part of this fic, please in the comments tell me what you guys/girls think, currently I'm quite proud of this Fic and am glad you guys are supporting it,**

 **Leinad out.**


	8. Alter

Altemiya (Alter Emiya, temp name for now) stood in his bladeworks,

"I sense the coming of my master" he said as if talking to some unknown force.

Suddenly a golden light shone on front of him and there he stood, Angra Mineyu, the dark god, accompanied by a possie of others, of whom looked Familiar.

"Good day, my one and true master, Welcome to my realm" the dark Guardian said.

"SHIT," in the background another Younger version of himself had walked into a sword planted in the ground.

"DAMMIT, WHYS IT SO FUCKING DARK IN HERE" he shouted

The other versions of himself staired at the boy fumbling around in the darkness. The eldest and thus tallest of which seemed to be restraining a smirk, meanwhile his master began laughing at the young mans troubles.

After the laughter of the dark god died down he stopped as he looked at Altemiya

"Well junior, we're going to a new world in order to be 'Heroes', so you best be willing to come Assassin, or we're going to have to move onto backup plan. Which is to go get daddyo, and honestly I think it's better for everyone involved if we leave little Kiri out of this, don't you Agree Assassin?" He Exclaimed putting Emphasis on the final word.

"Sorry about that one" said the one Assassin presumes was Lancer due to him holding the Gae Bolg in his hands,

"he is currently the most unskilled amoung us, so he can't Reinforce his eyes without blinding himself" he explained as he pointed to Saber

"Hey, I am no-Dammit" Saber shouted as he walked into another Sword

There master began Laughing Again and Archer stopped restraining his smirk, the only two who seemed to be taking this seriously were Berserker and Caster, mainly due to politeness.

Caster spoke "please hold out your weapon of choice, I need to actuallize it"

Assassin held out his Kanshou and Bakuya handguns. The bladeworks went silent.

"How are we going to actualise this? It needs ammo" Lancer voiced his concerns.

Assassin Decided to Explain "the ammo is magical energy that I put into form, while we shouldn't run out, I wouldn't risk it, so leave them traced"

"Sorry big boy but that's not going to happen, ya see the world I'm taking you to has a bit of a shortage of mana, so instead of tracing the gun which spends that mana we need it to be the real thing, Kapheshe?" Angra snarked

"Ok master, you have my apologies for questioning your judgment" he stated causing a sigh from the other servents

"Well the grails job is at its end so, let's go!!" Angra exitedly shouted and with a golden flash they were gone.

 **Hi guys**

 **After this chapter I'm taking a couple days hiatus from this story's upload rate, I'll upload on Monday, promise. Other than that, in this chapter there is language, I hope everyone's ok with that, if not I'll change it, I'm still not changing the rating because I can curse a lot more colourfully**

 **Anyway that's me**

 **Leinad out.**


	9. The first day

The Golden light of the grail faded around the 7 servents. On front of them stood a colossal tower.

"Well, what are we to do now, 'Master'" Archer said with a sarcastic tone

"Don't speak to the master that way you cur" Assassin snapped

"Someone's getting snappy, now calm down kids, the grail has informed me on what to do now, we are to register as a familia." Angra explained

"Ok so where are we to go?" Lancer asked

"Well it seems that we go to the bank, so" Angra twirled his hand and pointed towards a large building "this way"

 **Later in the bank**

"So, you're a god of evil?" The green eyed elf accountant asked

"Yes, I have come down to this plane of existence to amuse myself" Angra explained

"Can you prove this claim?" She asked

"Not without draining the world of mana essence" he replied

"Hold on" she told as she walked to a drawer, and pulled out a purple crystal

"Well, that's the core of a Phantasmal Beast, how did a little elf like yourself come into contact with that?" He asked

"The dungeon. Now use this mana to temporarily release your godly essence, and we can confirm your Familial contract" she told

"Okay" he said as he held his hand above the purple stone

Suddenly the room went cold. the green eyed elf felt a deep seated fear awaken inside of her, she looked at the tatood man, nay God on front of her and weeped for she could feel from him All the worlds evils.

The crystal shattered and his form of godhood went back to human form

She wiped the tears off of her cheeks and picked up her pen, her hand still shaking and signed his name on the familia register.

"By the way, can I take out a loan?" He asked

 **Later at an old worn down church**

"Master, why are we here?" Caster asked, a giddy look on his face

"Well my good priest, were here because we have time before our loan is confirmed by the bank and, the nice lady told me to come here until then" Angra told, causing a whoop from Caster

However the other servents seemed sceptical

"Why can't we just go into an inn?" Saber asked to Casters ire

"Well, to put it lightly we're broke, so we'll just have to make do with a church, is that understood Saber" Angra told

Angra then went up to the large brown front door and chapped Three times, from inside a feminine voice shouted

"Coming"

The door opend to reveal a short woman wearing a short white dress with ribbons.

"Hello, who are you" she asked

"My names Angra Mineyu, nice to meet you Mrs..."

Confused, she looked at him and replied "Hestia"

"Ah, the goddess of the hearthfire, it is good to finally meet you, my familia and I have been sent here to stay temporarily for the night, I hope we won't impose" his tone dripped with sarcasm

"Well, i suppose I can let you stay, but only on the pews, my familias quarters are reserved" she firmly told

"The Pews it is then" Archer chimed in,

"Thank you for your hospitality Mrs Hestia" Saber expressed his gratitude

They walked inside the old church.

 **Later that night**

"Well Lancer, here you have me, what do you want?" Berserker asked

The pair stood under a window illuminated by moonlight

"What happened" he replied

"What do you mean" he asked

"You know damn well what I mean" he hissed

"Oh, that. Well Zouken implanted a peice has f the grail in Sakura, she turned on us after forcing servents into her care, so naturally we counter attacked" Berserker explained

A look of realisation and sudden horror befel Lancers face

"So What was Rin doing Hugging Sakura in death?" Lancer asked

Berserker looked away "I couldn't do it, I loved her"

"So you made Rin do it herself!" Lancer had to refrain from shouting

"She wanted to" the Berserker was now weeping for his lost love

"And that's not all, Illya too" Berserkers tears flowed into pools by his feet

"Why would I care about Illya if Rin died?" He hissed catching Berserker off guard

Suddenly a shuffling could be heard amoung the other Servents, and from them Saber Emerged. He walked up to Lancer and punched him in the face

" what kind of monster doesn't care about his little sister" he hissed

He reeled back for a second punch, but Berserker caught it before it landed

"Saber, he doesn't know" Sabers eyes widened, then narrowed

"What do you mean he doesn't know"

"How long did it take you to figure it out" Berserker waited "Well, how long!" He hissed

"One week" he mumbled as he faced the darkness of the room

Lancer stunned by the interaction stepped back "Illya my little-"

"Oh shut up you snivelling sacks of meat" Angra shouted

And just like that the first day ended.

 **Well, sorry for the wait. Throughout this week my upload rate will be spotty. Thanks to those of you of whom have been pointing out my spelling mistakes and grammar missteps, I know how infuriating it can be when stuff like this happens and thank you for pointing it out so I can avoid this in the future.**

 **Other than that, in general thank you. You have given lots of support and helpful comments, so much so that my thanks have become immeasurable. Otherwise please forgive the drama at the end if you didn't like it, just something I'm trying out, and if you do like it then tell me.**

 **Other than that I would like to propose a vote in the comments of which you will be able to decide the teams, whether it's Team Config A Three Cavelry class and three Knight class or Team Config B Humans And Servants**

 **Leinad Out**


	10. Sunrise

The group awakend, the crumbling church brightens their faces,

"Alright team, the nice elf has told me to meet her at midday, so until then go and explore!" Angra ordered happily

So the group of servents split into two groups of three, each signifying their class.

The three knight classes walked, Saber glared at Lancer while he talked to Archer

"So then I said no, Rin, we're not transferring the mana of newborns. It goes against my and everyone else's moral compasses and she said no Shirou, I need it to pass my class and I said-" Lancer stopped as he noticed the glare Saber was giving him

"Anything on your mind?" Lancer asked

A spiteful Saber looked and said "you don't care that Illyas dead"

Lancer soberd up "listen, I understand your feelings, but my version of Illya had nothing but hatred for me, for gods sake she discarded me as soon as she saw Archer could take down One of Berserkers lives"

Archer nodded in agreement

"That doesn't matter, you didn't even bother talking to her!" Saber retorted

"We tried, but..."

"But What Lancer!"

"Gilgamesh got her first" Lancers face dimmed to show a darkness within his eyes of which truly Terrified Saber

Archer finally spoke "idiot, tell him what happened to Gilgamesh in the end"

"I cut his arm off, and he" Archer waved "shot him in the head"

Saber released a sigh

And the three walked on

 **Meanwhile with the Cavelry classes**

"These berry juice is lovely, Assasin. May I ask how you made it" asked Caster

"Berry Juice? That's blood" Assassin replied

Caster spat his out

"Why aren't you spitting yours out!" He asked Berserker

"You were right, this is great berry juice" he said seemingly disconnected from the world around him

Assassin smirked, "so preist, you gonna tell him or should I"

"I think I should" said a response Caster

Caster walked up to Berserker leaving Assassin with a wide grin on his face

Caster tapped on Berserkers shoulder

"Hey Berserker, that's blood" he pointed at the cup Berserker was holding

"I know"

"W-wait, then why are you still drinking it, and why did you call it berry juice!" Caster shouted

"I just thought that's what we were calling it, is it not?"

Assassin burst into laughter in the background as Casters eye twitched

 **Meanwhile with Angra Mineyu**

"So missy, is that agreeable? Three bedroomed apartment near the Dungeon?" The Dark god asked

"Yes, but you have to understand that half your profits from the dungeon will go to paying the debt for the place, right" she said

"Of course" he said

They got up to shake hands

"Now to find my Familia" he muttered

"Oh, I had believed you to have one?"

"Well Yes, I do, but their scattered round the city, and there similarities are too apparent, kind of creepy when you look at them as a group"

"Oh, I'm sure it's not that bad"

"Well it is"

 **Well guys, thanks for the support, again I'm still trying to work out an update schedule which will fit in with school.**

 **Other than that we'll only be sending in three Shirous to the dungeon, and only those three will meet Bell, so please help out by commenting who should go!**

 **Thanks, Leinad.**


	11. Miday

Angra walked through the streets,

'Alright, So, I split them so that each group would have an older Emiya, so they should show up here at 12'

 **One hour later**

"Where the hell are they?! Hey you, have you seen some guys who look just like me, but red hair" he asked a passing Albino

The startled Albino looked quickly over at him, "um, yeah, their over there" he pointed at a food stall where lo and behold there was the Cavelry group

"Hey you!" Angra shouted startling the Cavelry group

"Oh master, we apologise for our late arrival, but the diluted gods blood" Assassin said with a smirk

Caster went as pale an his hair "g-g,gods blood"

Assassin burst out laughing

"No idiot" he giggled

Caster sighed in relief

 **One hour later**

The Servents stood in the park square

A happy looking Archer returned holding Saber in one hand by the scruff of his neck

"You asshole! Why are you still doing this, the dare was for one hour, not three!" He screamed

Archers smirk had seemingly overgrown the bounds of his face, making him look slightly demented

"Having fun" asked a very grumpy looking Angra

"Of course master, why wouldn't I be, it's been a good day" Archer replied, his smirk somehow growing bigger

He promptly dropped Saber casing him to fall on his face.

With a sigh at the trios antics (Lancer stood at the side sniggering) Angra Spoke

"We have an apartment to get too guys so let's not fight just yet"

"So I assume it went well master" Assassin asked

"As observant as usual Assassin" Angra replied with a smirk

 **And so the group left to find there apartment**

"Do what do you think guys?" Angra asked nervously

On front of them was a large room, with three side doors, two of which were at the back of the room. The floors were covered in wood and the walls were covered in crude plastering. However the most prominent feature of the rather dull apartment was the large expensive looking set of chairs and there corresponding table of which seemed to be a deep hew of mahogany red.

Archer, Assassin and Caster went through to their assigned room to find three white beds. A mirror action was happening with Lancer, Saber and Berserker.

 **Later in the evening**

"Alright, I have called you all here as I currently have a lot of explaining to do. First things first, you Servents will tire as you may well have noticed, and shall need to sleep. Now understand that this fact is not my fault but it is due to the fact that the grail is no longer a supply system in your lives. Next, tomorrow, Lancer, Saber and Archer shall be sent into the dungeon as they are most suited to combat. And finally, I shall have to examine each of your tatoos, this will help me gauge your progress in the dungeon, everyone got that, cause I'm not repeating it." Angra explained

There was a resounding nod amoungst the Shirous

 **And so the day passed.**

 **So guys, I'm back, I've decided that the schedule will be Monday uploads and every once in a while I'll update on Wednesday instead, this is due to scheduling in my school and all that.**

 **Please review, I've put them all apart And comment which Shirou is your favourite**

 **Leinad out!**


	12. The Dungeon pt:1

{Archer POV}

So this morning was fun, when we woke up Caster nearly had a fit because both I and my parralel go to sleep with no shirts, I believe the phrase he used to describe us was

"blasphemous versions of myself"

But then again, I could be wrong, and he was just being sarcastic. Doubtful though. So then we went to our second big drama of the day, who would cook Breakfast. Of course master didn't care, he just wanted breakfast. So instead of talking it out, like rational people. We instead resulted in fighting, physically, for the position of head chef.

Sadly Lancer nor Saber died, sigh, a counter Guardian can dream can't he?

So anyway, after that, we ate and then A messenger from the bank arrived, she seemed nervous soon seeing seven people of whom were identical (based on age) sat in a room looking at her, so she told master that, as he is registered as a god, has to go to this kind of party at which he would meet other gods and goddesses.

So of course he accepted, and then slammed the door in the face of the message. To that I had muttered "rude" which earned me a backhanded slap across my head from Assassin.

Hours past and here we are, on front of a giant tower of stone

"So guys, this is the start. Listen, this is the first real chance for you guys to be heroes, and chip away at that mass of debt over our apartment, but that doesn't matter for now. Just get in there and start your thing!"

Our glorious leaders brilliant speech to motivate us to work in evils name, brilliant

And so we start walking.

 **In the dungeon**

{third person POV}

Lancer darted from one wall to another, each time breaking the sound barrier, and each time landing a kill with his Gae Bolg.

Currently he was quite far ahead of his teammates due to his superior speed due to Cú Chulainns learned skill.

A large Minotaur seemed to blind side him, it raised it's large stony sword, just about to smite the redhead with the red lance, suddenly a red arrow appeared, going through the bulls neck

"Don't get cocky"Archer snarked

Then from the direction of Archers arrow Berserker appeared carrying a large stone sword, of which he used to skilfully carve carve a Minotaur into three pieces. Until they came to a set of stone steps of which led deeper into the Dungeon.

"And that's 20, want to head back for now?" Berserker asked

"Sure, how many gems did we get?" Lancer asked

"Around 1590" Archer appeared out of the darkness carrying a large sack full of crystals

And so they began on their way back

Once they reached the top they immediately went to the bank, of which apon entering they gained lots of weary looks, impartiality from a certain green eyed elf. Through the logic of deduction they figured the most terrified being present must also have been the one that there master talked too, so they immediately went to her to sell the jewels

Once that was done they returned to report to there master.

 **Once more, thank you guys for all the support, I really love writing for you guys and hope to do it more. I would prefer if you guys could be more vocal about your issues with the story, and otherwise**

 **Thanks.**

 **Leinad**


	13. The Gathering

Angra walked, as he was beckoned to by the other gods and goddess'. He sighed for the day at this point was freezing.

It had been one week since Lancer, Archer and Berserker began their daily raids of the dungeon, of which earned his Familia a name for themselves as the 'kings of the Dungeon' due to other adventures seeing their explots in the dungeon, a thought crossed Angra's mind of which put a large smile on his face.

Said thought, was that at this rate their mortgage would be gone by the end of the month.

And so the dark god walked, smug with how his Familia had worked in the dungeon, until he bumped into a familiar face.

{Hestia POV}

So as I was walking down the street to the Gathering, I bumped into some other god, of whom claimed to know me, he was like

"Hey, Hestia right"

And I was like

"Who are you?"

And then he said

"Angra... me and my Familia stayed in your church when we were getting set up... ringing any bells?"

Of course I thought back and realised that I did recognise his voice, from that time that I helped out the bank so I said

"Yeah, are you the guy who has a Familia who are all the same?"

"Yes, thank you"

"Oh, then you must not have done one of these gatherings then"

I said with a gratious smile

He of course replied no, so I laid down the rules for him to understand

I explained to him that "each god in the meeting must release their godly essence, don't worry about the amount of Mana you'll be using up as at the end of the gathering you will fill up a gem with your essence so that you can go again, as for attire, you must wear the clothes that you wore when you Ascended or Decended from Hell and Heaven in respectively. Now, as for what we actually do, this is a monthly gathering of which announces the major plans of other gods and goddesses Familias, so that they can avoid interfering, and that sounds about right"

So then he had the audacity to look me in the eyes and ask "will there be food?"

{third person POV}

So Angra and Hestia walked to the hall of gods, where Hestia took Angra to a Large stone of which was placed in the centre and told him "the god changing booth is over there, meet up here after you've gotten changed and I'll show you how to release your godly essence temporarily" she told with a smile

Of which he returned, before walking off to get changed

When entering the changing booth Angra was met with a tall god wearing a toga who stunk of wine of whom asked him

"What's your name good sirrrr" his words were slurred

Angra told him his name to which he replied "well sir, I apologise for getting in your way" before stumbling past him

Angra walked into the booth given too him and began to get changed

He went shirtless, with a pair of Archers trousers and bottom cape/cloak and some combat boots.

He then sighed, knowing what was just about to do would ruin the light and warm atmosphere that was permitting the hall.

Angra walked out of the changing stalls, to where Hestia had instructed and waited for a couple of minutes, around him the population of Divine beings began to stare (in particular the more Feminine ones) he shifted uncomfortably under their stares, which caused his tatoos to move, alerting the Godesses who were watching that he was aware of them.

Then suddenly he saw Hestia walking towards him with a large blush across her face

"H-Hey, Angra" she stutterd

"Hey, would you tell your friends that at this current point I'm not interested in girls with crushes, but if they wanted to talk to me then that would be fine" he snarked causing the godesses who were watching him to go beat red

"W-well then, Angra, Let's get that essence out" Hestia stutters quickly, while trying to get herself under control.

At this Angras face went serious, "Hestia, are you sure you want me to do this" to which she replied with a nod and a confused look

Angra put his hand up to the giant orb in the centre of the room, being guided by Hestia all the while. And then pulled out some energy to last him an hour at fifty percent of his godly essence or a couple at the five percent he was accustomed to when in the grail. (For context five percent was how much was released in the fuyuki fire) and then let it loose, causing all other Celestial and Divine beings in the room to freeze, as this was the first time they had felt all the worlds evils.

The previous warm and light ease of which the hall subsided at had turned to a thick tension. Seeing this Angra pulled his essance back to one percent of what it was, and all of the Divines looked to one another in suspicion, of who was the god of evil

But three of those Divines saw the truth, one a beauty like no other of whom observed the entire scene unfold, another a goddess of mischief of whom saw the truth and finally the Divine standing Beside him.

And so after that disturbance, the meeting went as planned, Angra was introduced to the other Divines, and all went accordingly.

 **Later at the Buffet**

"Hey Hestia, would you mind if we had a word" Loki asked

"Sure Loki" Hestia responded, having forgotten earlier Events

Loki's voice hushed "What was that"

"Whatever do you mean Loki" a now nervous Hestia responded

"You know exactly what" said a third voice

Freya had joined the conversation

Her voice hushed aswell "who is Angra Mineyu?"

 **Well guys, I did say that the're would be irregular updates on Wednesdays, and ooh boy this one took a while. Thank you for all of your support and make sure to point out any flaws or inconsistencies your having trouble with, I'd be happy to help with them.**

 **Other than that, I'm thinking of starting a new fic, the concepts are listed below, leave what you would prefer in the comments**

 **James BondxFate- All the characters in James Bond (specifically the Daniel Craig movies) are replaced with Fate characters, eg. Shirou E is Bond, Arturia is M and Cú is Mrs Moneypenny (the last ones my favourite)**

 **Armory of geia-lists heroic spirits if they were weapons (ps. Due to their shared origin, I Believe that Emiya Would come out as EA)**

 **Ultimated Romance Works-based off a theory that Emiya is Shirou Emiya (Fate route) but basically an Archer x Saber romance fiction. Also fun fact, king Arther died at the age of 45, so a relationship between adult Shirou and Saber is much more appropriate.**

 **So those are my ideas, I'm probably going to do these in large chunks from time to time, no where near the consistency of this story.**

 **Leinad out!**


	14. Meinwhile

Mainwhile in another universe.

Miyuverse Shirou sat in his Living room with his younger sister

"so Miyu, you want me to go to an alternate universe, in order to meet myself, but without magecraft" he deadpanned

"What's the point of that?" He asked

"Well, Shirou, Illyas Kalidoscope Ruby wanted you two to meet" she replied nervously

"Of course she did, so when's this going to happen?" He asked with a sigh

"Tomorrow afternoon hopefully" she returned the sigh

 **Mainwhile In the Illyaverse**

"So, Illya. You've watched too much Anime"

"No, Magic is real" she responded to her older brothers prompts

"Illya, it's not real. Please understand that" Shirou pleaded with a smirk

"Fine, If you don't want to believe I'll just show you" Illya proceeded to call out Ruby

Outside the house a confused scream could be heard.

 **The next day**

Kaleidoscope Sapphire opened up a rift, allowing both Miyu and Shirou to cross the threshold. On the other side stood Illya, who held ruby in one hand and her Saber card in the other. Behind her stood a tired looking Shirou, of whom looked shocked at the appearance of the second him, even if that him looked like he was irregularly burned and Bleached.

The two Shirous stared each other down, the Miyuverse Shirou started the conversation

"So, you're me. You look... well different than I had expected"

"Y-Yeah, same here" Illyaverse Shirou replyed

The party began to leave, with a silent and shaken looking Illyaverse Shirou lagging behind

When suddenly a gem sword appeared out of Nowhere ripping a distortion in reality.

Out of it walked a seemingly, matured Rin Tohsaka wearing her hair in a Ponytail. After her came an old man, of whom Kaleidoscope ruby, and Kaleidoscope Sapphire seemed to bow before. In doing so not allowing Miyu and Illya to equip any cards.

The old man walked forward and reached out to the Shirous sholders.

"I'm sure that you two will make a fine addition to the collection" he said causing the mature Rin to shout

"Zeltrech, if you dare"

But before she could finish his jewel sword was already raised

She switched to a louder and angrier tone "GOD DAMMIT ZELTRECH!!"

As he shoved the two Shirous into the rift he had created using his gem Sword

A smile came across his face

"This should cause enough Mischief"

 **Miyuverse Shirou pov**

Blackness, blackness and a large drain on magical energy akin to none I've ever felt before.

Then out of the blackness came my own voice, it shouted in a panicked state, but I wasn't making any noise, so who was it?

Maby it was the other Shirou,

My eyes opens slightly, only for me to see an unconscious Shirou next to me.

From amoungst the screams I could hear a distortion of my own voice shouting

"CASTER, BY MY COMMAND SEAL, YOU SHALL SAVE THE LIVES OF THE NEW SHIROUS"

 **Welcome to the October week, this week I will be updating all Monday, Wednesday and Friday. So, so I've decided to add some new additions to the group such as**

 **Miyuverse Shirou - Avenger**

 **Illyaverse Shirou - Rider**

 **In the future I plan to add in two more Shirous, so don't worry about that**

 **And now for the new Section of Shirou Selection,Armoury of Geia**

 **Episode 1**

 **Introduction**

 **Geia walked to the Forge in order to access his vast Armoury.**

 **Inside stood, Alaya. Gaia's Smith of heros. Geia walked up to Alaya of whom asked**

 **"What are you doing here?"**

 **"Primate Murder needs a guard, so I figured that I should take a blade that you've forged to do so"**

 **"A blade, are you sure" Alaya began to sound less enthusiastic**

 **"Absolutely"**

 **"Fine, you may use my favourite, but have no illusions of my happiness in the matter"**

 **"Oh Alaya dear, I have none" he playfully jabbed as he walked up to the wall closest to Alaya**

 **Apon said wall was a plaque which read Unlimited Bladeworks, above that a Blade crafted a silver, a leather hilt and adorned with red and black jewels. Apon the Blade was inscribed 'Shirou Emiya'.**

 **Geia took the blade from where it rested and exited the Heroes forge of Alaya, not noticing Humanity glaring as Geia had taken Its greatest Blade.**

 **So that happened, hope you guys liked the first episode of Armoury of Geia.**

 **Other than that, I plan to Make a four part Fic on the Ultimate holy grail war, of which is a grail war with 27 servents fighting, as per tasked by Geia.**

 **Otherwise thanks for your continuous support**

 **Leinad out!**


	15. Awakening

**Avenger pov**

I woke up here about an hour ago, it's strange. When I woke up I could feel a distinct lack of my reality marble, so naturally I had tried to trace something, but nothing came out.

I looked to my surroundings. I was in a large room with two windows and four doors leading in several directions. The walls seemed to be covered in plaster and borderd with logs, to my left was a kitchen area and to my right a bookshelf. Beneath me stood a large hardwood table, on which I And my Illyaverse counterpart lay.

Getting up, I had looked around, through the door nearest to the kitchen I had found led to a hallway. Based on past experiences, I know to look around first before heading out, so I closed the door. I had then walked to the lone door on the left of the table, which when opened, had turned out to be a bathroom. Ignoring that, I reached the first door and pushed it open, reavealing three sleeping figures, all of whom seemed to have the same shade of white hair, the same shade as the white bits of my hair.

Slightly creeped out I went to the next door over, of which when I opened, I was shocked to find three different versions of myself. Just sleeping away as my Illyaverse counterpart was.

I heard as I had heard a click signifying the closing of the door to the hallway. I was greeted with the sight of a black haired, brown eyed version of myself, of whom apon seeing me said

"Oh, Avenger your up" with a distorted version of my voice.

"Avenger, what, or who's that?" I asked with genuine confusion

"Why you silly" he replied

"No, my name is Shirou Emiya" I argued

"Well, no. Who knew that the half white, half red haired guy who popped out of thin air was Shirou Emiya, I thought you were Shoto Todoroki" he said with a dry, sarcastic tone

"Again, why are you calling me Avenger?" I tried to keep the conversation on track

He sighed and pointed to the two rooms behind me

"All, bar one, of the six people inhabiting those rooms, also have the name Shirou Emiya. As they are all from Alternate universes. Basically this is the alternate universe Emiya orphanage"

"Ok, so, Again can you explain why you are calling me Avenger" I asked again, at this point I was beginning to feel slight anger

"Well, when I implanted mY Falna onto you, I had learned that you, unlike the others staying here, would rather choose one person to save,than saving everyone. Actually, it's kind of refreshing. So anyway Everyone here, to keep simplicity has been named after a Servent. Upon your arrival, all of them were taken bar Ruler, Avenger and Rider. So I made Runner boy over there Rider and due to your Unique disposition called you Avenger" he explained

I sighed. This was going to be a long day.

 **A/N: as always thanks to those who praise my fic . other than that, no major announcements. And so without further ado**

 **I present**

 **Armoury of Geia**

 **Alaya was working away in the forge of heroes, creating the mould for a new hero to create**

 **First she created a rough timeline that her counter guardians could keep in line. Then she chose a location for said event to happen, in this case France. And then she creates substance to this hero, an antagonist, phantasms that they will use and finally give the hero character.**

 **Geia walked to the Forge, after it was inside staring to its partner and enemy,**

 **"Alaya I need another weapon of the same family to aid in the subduing of Primate Murder"**

 **Alaya sighed and pointed over to a silver gun on the table, apon it's edge was inscribed the statement that it was the 'Magus Killer'. It's handle was a deep leathery brown.**

 **After a curt "thanks" from Geia, Alaya watched as it left and mumbled**

 **" are you really gonna try to take the whole Emiya Family?"**

 **And there you go, comment any thoughts on the story and as always**

 **Thanks**

 **Leinad out!**


	16. Riders first day

**Rider POV**

So, I'm not having a good week. At first it was fine. I was just going to school and having fun with Issei and Shinji, of whom had invited me over for snacks.

But the next night Illya has to drop the bombshell, that magic exists, and that she, Miyu and Chloe were all magical in nature. And to top that day off another bombshell about Miyu being from another Universe.

So the next day Illya and I went to meet Miyu. And my alternate self, which if media is to be trusted isn't a good idea, and try to introduce me to the magical world. Then a mature version of Rin and an old man show up and teleport us to god knows where.

And now I'm in an apartment, of which seems to be designed in the Fucking Dark Ages. and everyone is Apparently parralel versions of me, who all call me Rider, because... reasons.

So anyway, it's been a day and a half since I've woken up. And this is all just getting through my head.

"Please tell me this week can't get any worse" I say with a sigh, as if to tempt Fate

And of coure the man who insists I call him Ruler (for some unknown reason) has shown up, right now and I'm regretting my tempting of fate.

"So everyone, I've just talked to the bank. Of whom have informed me that at this rate of profit, our mortgage will be repaid by next week!!" Master exclaims causing several heads to turn, each of them with dark looks in there eyes

I ask Caster "why are they so quiet now?" Refrancing the once loud group of my doppelgängers

"Master has stated that, once the mortgage is payed off, we will endeavour to buy out the lower section of this building, of which consists of two single bedroom apartments of which we will turn into a Kitchen and a Restaurant" he explained much to my exasperation.

Once the silence had turned back to murmers of preparation, for the three mes of which were known as Lancer, Berserker and Archer, Ruler turned to me and Avenger and explained

"Avenger, I would like you to assist Lancer with his work concerning the front lines in the dungeon"

To which an exasperated Avenger replied

"But Ruler, I have no weapons to do such a thing"

Rulers face went from momentary surprise to understanding, he then said

"Right, here. I had forgotten until now"

As he handed over a pair of Chinese Dao Swords, one black and one white, much to the delight of Avenger who whispered something to the swords?

Ruler then turned to me

"Rider, today you shall be shadowing Archer and taking his role as the Crystal collector, got it"

He told as if to leave no room for rebuttals. In accordance with this I nodded and walked to the wall where a leather backpack hung. I assumed that it was for the purpose of collecting crystals.

 **Third person POV**

 **Later in the Dungeon**

Avenger and lancer carved ahead, leaving any particularly powerful monster for Berserker to deal with. The usual feeling of tension in the dungeon had dissipated, due to the fact that all three of them knew that Archer was always paying attention and unhindered by the gems, and they were all happy about this, all except for Rider.

"Dammit" he cursed as the strain on his back had once again increased, beyond any weight that he had carried before.

Right now they were on the twentieth floor of the dungeon, and there target for that day was twenty five floors.

And so they kept going, fighting through goblins, skeletons, slimes and Minotaurs to their heart extent . Until they finally reached the twenty fifth floor and, finally turned around.

On the fifth floor they had passed the Loki Familia, of whom seemed arrogant to no end, as they were fighting Minotaurs. But due to worry over the heavy strain on Riders back, they moved on.

When the five Shirous made it to the first floor a scream could be heard coming from the hallways, this caused both Lancer and Avenger to abandon the group without thought.

The run lasted less than a fraction of a second, due to there immense speed. And at the end they were greeted by the sight of an albino boy facing off against a Minotaur that had no right being on that floor.

In response to this Avenger chopped off the beasts arms while Lancer pierced its heart, causing it to fall atop the young Dungeon hunter.

They began to aid the boy in his attempt to get out from underneath the bull that was atop him, but to no avail.

However Help came in the form of a blonde sword woman of whom cut the bull into small squares in the blink of an eye

Lancer looked to thank the woman but was shocked to see one of whom looked just like

"Saber?"

 **A/N: and so the October writing week draws to a close. From now on, it'll be my usual schedule for you guys, anyway, I apologise for my bad grammar, as I read your comments and understand your criticisms. And due to these, I am making my writing better.**

 **Shout out to: Midnight49**

 **For the encouragement throughout the entire Fic**

 **Armoury of Geia**

 **"Alaya, I need another sword" Geia whined**

 **"Is a fun sword okay"**

 **"Always"**

 **Alaya handed over a sleek sword with a black gun barrel travelling up the middle of it, on the side read 'PROPERTY OF ANGRA MAINYU, DO NOT STEAL' but Geia didn't care as it took its new toy out for a spin.**

 **Leinad out!**


	17. Intersect and Rest

I'll be taking a one day Haiatus from writing this fic, please comment later for farther details


	18. The Beginning Of A Journy

**A/N: today I am officially starting a Shirou Selection Discord**

 **Links for Said Channels are here**

 **Western Europe-** https/discord.gg/vRERPyu

 **UK-** https/discord.gg/GSj7DDQ

 **Australia-** https/discord.gg/FFnBYtB

 **US West-** https/discord.gg/UG4YXV5

 **US Central-** https/discord.gg/gCfsBG8

 **US East-** https/discord.gg/CRJHfjJ

 **US South-** https/discord.gg/rbg8nMV

 **For details about other countries, contact me via the comments.**

 **Additional note, the links wouldn't save, but if you want to use said servers, they are active so use The addresses above.**

 **I will attend these servers, fridays from five till six and will use them in a rotational system, starting with the UK server.**

 **And on with the story**

"What?" the blonde swords woman asked in response to Lancers prompt

Looking at her Lancer suddenly realised his blunder and apologised.

He then turned back to help the low level Albino up, however said Albino was sprinting away with a large blush contrasting his pale face.

Lancer watched him leave and sighed, he then looked over to Avenger, of whom had just picked up the Minotaurs Gem.

Avenger asked "do you have any idea how that monster got down Here?"

She nodded and said "I apologise for my lack of manners, my name is Ais Wallenstain. And it was due to my lack of vigilance that, that Minotaur got to that boy, now if I may, I shall take my leave"

She the. Promptly walked away.

 **Later with Angra**

"So she just up and left? What kind of ending is that." He said with a huff

Seeing That His Master wasn't taking him seriously Lancer excuses himself to go and play cards wit Archer, Assassin, Berserker and Saber. Caster had Previously excused himself by stating that "Gambling is a sin" before leaving to go to bed

The Dark god Sighed before turning to the two newcomers "so today I bought you beds, so don't worry about that, due to the size of the rooms, you'll be split up so if I were you, I'd get to know your new roommates,"

Rider and Avenger walked over to the parralel and alternate versions of themselves and sat down

"Archer, if you cheat anymore, I swear that I will skewer you" Lancer threatened

Archer swiftly replied "coming from someone with an intalect as low as yours, it must be difficult to form sentences, more so to wield a spear"

"Oh yeah, name one time that I acted stupidly" quipped a confident Lancer

" _Just because your correct, doesn't mean you're right"_ replied the bowman with a smirk causing Lancer to look away in shame

"Alright guys, lets calm down. We don't have to result to petty insults" Saber Bargained

"Yeah, that's rich coming from _people die if they are killed_ " Assassin pitches in

"Yeah, Kiritsugu tried to kill me over that one" Archer said

Everyone went silent

"K-Kirisugu, you mean that dad became a counter Guardian too?!" Saber asked

"Yeah, and he tried to shoot me with his origin rounds thanks to your stupid comments!" Archer replied

Deciding that this was enough Shouting for one night said "Alright, Bedtime. Rider, you go with Saber, Lance and Berserker, Avenger you go with Assasin and Archer, now go" he's shooed them off.

"Well, Grail it certainly one fun little Disfunctional Family I have here isn't it" he rhetorically asked the nights sky.

 **Sorry About the late upload, just had some work yesterday.**

 **Shoutout to everyone in the comments**

 **And now**

 ** _Armoury of Geia_**

 **Alaya _" Geia whined_**

 ** _Now used to his requests threw a white magical wand at him_**

 ** _Geia scanned it to see on the side it said ,the homonculous of the fourth grail._**

 **"I assume that your coming back next week for the Family Set"**

 **"As perceptive as always Alaya"**

 ** _End_**

 **Well that's another Chapter, make sure that if you can, check out my discord.**

 **Stay well**

 **Leinad!**


	19. Resit time

**Warning, this is to take the place of a proper chapter, and is specifically here to answer questions about the story and tell you all the other ideas I have. If more questions come up I will do more, and the same goes for ideas**

Hi guys,

This is something new I'm trying.

So I just want to answer some questions.

I give full credit to Paxloria as she/he originally asked the questions in the comments.

Q/A

1:Why are all the Shirous respectful of Angra Mineyu

ANS 1: For Saber, it's that Angra's giving him another chance to be a Hero

For Lancer it's because of the command seal, of which causes him to regard Angra with Respect

For Archer it's because his Falna is acting as a pseudo Master servent pact that our little Dark God can break at any time

For Caster, he regards everyone with respect (not knowing of course, that the god he now stands with is essentially the opposite of the one he works with)

For Berserker, he's just Berserker, and apathetic to everyone, and everything around him. Although he is showing some emotion due to this small pseudo-Family helping him retain some level of humanity

Rider is just very confused

Avenger doesn't treat him with any respect, but instead withgratefulness. As Angra saved his life and allowed him to eventually see Miyu Again.

2:Who is Geia, and why is it a he?

ANS 2:basically Geia is a spelling mistake, and the reason for the characterization as male is for literary efficiency, aswell as the fact that Imagine that Gaia and Alaya as a big brother and little Sister.

3:why is Zeltrech helping Angra

ANS 3: because he thinks it's fun

4: Shouldn't all of the Shirous (minus Caster) be useless without their reality marbles

ANS 4: because all of their objects are originally traced and the Shirous can learn the accumulated skills of the weapons users.

Q/A over

New ideas for story's

1:JoJos x fate

While the events of Diamond is unbreakable are happening Kiritugu and Shirou travel to Morioh, and are both accidentally stabbed by the stand arrow. Both Jotaro and Joskue see this, but can't seem to find them. Later during the Events Of Fate stay Night (you guys decide the route) Jotaro and Joeske track The remaining stand user of the two (Shirou) down and join him in the fight for the Grail.

2:Fate dates

A collection of one shots about the dating habits of the characters in the fate franchise.

Note: both of these are viable options for me to write

:guys, I'm considering longer chapters that come out every month, just considering and I'm not locked In yet, but something to think about.

And as always

Leinad out!


	20. Day Off

hey Guys, Leinad Here.

Basically today I've had a lot going on. And this is just too much for now. Sorry to do this but this week I think I'll take a day off. This is mostly due to my other Fanfic that I've uploaded (Please Check it out) which shall be continuing Monthly.

Sorry Again

Leinad out


	21. A New Dawn Breaks

Angra walked down the street, it was a cold day for the Evil Deity and it seemed that it was getting colder.

"why does this stupid meeting have to be set in the morning" he grumbled, the tattoos that licked his tanned skin seemed to writhe in the cold morning breeze.

as he walked he began to hear chatter from up ahead,

"Hmm, that's strange, the gathering hall is about a mile ahead of me, no-one else should be up at this time, I wonder if a new god has gotten lost or something?" he muttered, his voice quickly fading to the now louder chatter.

he turned a corner only to see two women arguing, one of which had black hair and red eyes and was wearing robes sparsely decorated with jewels, and the other had a taller and more mature build, akin to a taller Hestia, but with foreign features, she had long dark purple hair, and wore what looked to be a nightgown that descended into a trenchcoat, her legs were covered by a fine leather, seemingly creating the effect of having trousers. Angra thought it better to introduce himself to the two talking ladies instead of just watching from afar.

"why hello there Ladies, what might you be?" Angra asked in a -in his opinion- smooth way

"well, we are goddesses, and I would think it rude of a lower being to address two in such a way," the shorter of the two remarked dryly

"why I am offended that you would think of me as a lower being m'lady" he snarked, earning an eye roll from the shorter of the two

with a sigh, at her companions snobbishness, the taller of the two spoke up

"we are goddesses of lands far apart, united only in the familiarity of our familia gifted to us by the great vampire lord Zelretch, my name is Scathach, and I am a Scottish goddess of war, my companion here is Ishtar, the Mesopotamian goddess of Life and Heaven, we are pleased to meet your acquaintance"

"well it is nice to meet you both, My name is Angra Mainyu, I am the god of Evil from Persia"

this statement gained a look of worry from both of them

"why would you admit your role as a god of evil," Ishtar asked, seemingly worried about the new gods' presence

"well, I've gotten used to the worried looks that I've gained at the gathering, and I think that if I can get an early explanation out then I won't freak anyone out too much when we're at the gathering. This is mainly because of my track record not being too stellar when it comes to relations with other gods, soooo yeah, I just want to make friends" he explained while throwing out a 'charming' Smile.

both of the Goddesses seemed to agree with this synopsis of his situation, and with a few more words exchanged the new trio set off for the Gathering.

* * *

"ORDER, ORDER, will the gathering please rest, as previously stated by Loki, Her Familia shall lead a large raid into the Dungeon, now as previously discussed Hephestus has lent her Familia to this cause, and I Odin am obligated to ask for any other Familias willing to aid Loki in her Endeavour into the Dungeon in one month, May i remind all of you that since Hephestus' donation is so large we will only be accepting one Member from each Familia volunteered. So with that in mind, any volunteers?"

at this a three hands rose, all of which being Familiar

"Please state your name and what Member of your Familia you will be Donating, so that we can register them on the list of parties Affiliated with this raid, Please may the youngest of the three of you stand and present your information"

Scathach stood tall at the table of the gods and spoke clearly and authoritatively

"I am Scathach, God of war, and my warrior donated shall be the hero King Arturia Pendragon"

at this many eyebrows were raised as she had clearly said that her chosen volunteer was a hero, Angra snickered

'Isn't that the Heroic spirit, that along with Kiritsugu tried to kill me, well this will be interesting won't it'

"Hi, I am Angra Mainyu, My godhood is that of All the worlds Evils, My volunteer is named the favoured counter Guardian Shirou Emiya, though he prefers to be known as Archer"

at this, both Ishtar and Scathach shot up, a unanimous thought gripped them 'the counter force is meant to here' fear began to seep into their thoughts, 'Alaya must be weakened' denial

Ishtar stood up, still, a bit shook from her latest revelation

"my name is Ishtar, I am the goddess of Heaven and life, my Champion shall be the king of Uruk, Gilgamesh"

another wave of chatter filled the room, but this time not from confusion, this was from reverence.

* * *

Archer POV-

"Alright Everyone, Rulers home," I said as I Finished washing the dishes from this night's, particularly messy dinner. Each of my copies, or younger selves filtered out of the two rooms assigned to us. you know, for all the complaints that we may have for being stuck here, it's still a welcome holiday from Alayas grasp, and having four per room actually seems quite luxury in comparison to the places I've seen this is Luxury, I mean not by much but still, its nice to be alive and happy .

"Alright guys, I have an announcement, I have volunteered Our very own Archer to partake in the Loki Familias raid on the dungeon."

And that feeling of Happiness has left,

"Master, if I may ask what the hell you're doing by volunteering me for a dungeon raid"

I, of course, ask angrily

"well, due to our recent rise in popularity as a familia, I felt obliged to include one of our best fighters"

"you know that flattery doesn't work right?"

I heard a slight muttering of 'shit' escape his mouth and then sighed

"I don't have a choice, do I master"

"not even one my man"

* * *

Third Person POV-

"So guys, since Archers going away were going to need to amend the way that things are done currently, ok first things first, Caster shall be taking his place on the dungeon team, meanwhile Saber and Assasin shall continue to be hired as Escorts to other towns, is that clear"

there was a resounding "Yes" from his Crew

little did Angra Mineyu know that an old vampire had just decided to create his own familia full of ways to distract all of the Shirous while his Archer was gone.

* * *

 **Hey Guys!**

 **Wow, it has been a while, and due to this, I have some explaining to do. So basically when I was last uploading to Fanfiction I had gotten too into my storeys, so much so that my Grades started to drop in real life, and mow with exams right around the corner I can't afford to let that happen now. and I understand how frustrating it can be for you guys with my wacky upload schedule which keeps on changing and for that I am truly sorry, but anyways this story is going on a temporary hiatus until May due to that being when my exams end. Any uploads between that will have been worked on in every spare moment I have, I Hope you Understand that this Haitus is my fault and for it I am sorry, this story was only able to be released due to my efforts over the last two months, again sorry.**

 **Now some _Armoury of Geia_**

 **"hey Alaya"**

 **Alaya grumbled Geia had released Primate Murder on two of Alayas most populated cities**

 **"Listen, I know that you're mad and that what I did was uncalled for, and for that I'm sorry, but right now we have a bigger concern right now"**

 **"Oh, and what would this be"**

 **"Type mercury is bullying me again"**

 **Alaya sighed and threw a small white switch blade at Geia, on the side of it read Illya**

 **Knowing Alayas silent Message Geia took the blade and left.**

 **Thanks for reading**

 **Leinad Out!**


	22. An apology

After Dark had settled into the room, and all other servants of Angra had gone to sleep, Archer stood in front of Angra, with a scowl across his face.

"Angra, why am I not asleep. I mean I need my rest before I meet the rest of the team tomorrow, and I want to make a good impression for a change"

Archers scowl deepened farther as his Master, Brought out a black book with a sword imprint on the front

"Listen, Archer, this is the first solo mission that any of my servants have ever been on, and while I'm sure that you will survive with just your bow, Arrows and the Occasional Caladbolg II, I am worried about the Familia's otherwise concrete reputation, especially among the others who will be attending. So at the gathering two weeks ago I asked Hekate, the goddess of Magic to forge me a Grimoire that I can give to you... It will open your Reality Marble back up to you as if you were with Alaya, however, you also need to understand that whenever you open your reality Marble that I, the being who is feeding you Mana will get continuously Weaker for the longer that you keep the marble open, so I'm asking you to keep the reality marble open for no longer than three hours, because after that I will just have to transfer the Mana consumption to your body, and you do not want that"

Archer was taken aback by the Malicious god's sudden Kindness,

"Th-Thankyou Master!"

Archer Stuttered, while the sudden development was certainly out of character for the god, it was quite a welcome change

"So Master, how do I use it"

asked a now giddy Archer

"well, you read the book, and by sunrise, you should have your powers as a Counter Guardian granted back to you, just FYI, No Alaya to support you if you mess up so be Careful"

A now calm Archer responded

"well thank you, Master, I'll read it now"

Archer left the room Leaving Angra in the darkness, however, in spite of his lonesome state a smile crept across his face

"Let the Games Begin"

* * *

The next morning Archer woke up with a start, he walked over, brushing his teeth, washing his body and clothing himself in the attire of the grail war. Archer then stepped out the room, his holy shroud caught the light in a way that normal cloth would never have, the gold lining reflecting the light of the early morning sun of which streamed through the window, Gold seemed to illuminate the wood around him, from behind him a voice spoke,

"Archer, I wish you well in the endeavour of this raid that will take place in a week, however, I fail to see the necessity of leaving this early"

Casters voice echoed through the sleeping house, causing the groans of the occupants of the house

"My decision is not my own, but rather that of the gods who bind us here, apparently our master and his two associates set up a hotel room so that we would familiarise ourselves with each other"

Archer explained to Caster, of whom seemed to tsk at the idea

"I think I'll start breakfast now, as my leaving treat I get to cook"

Archer smirked

"Who decided that?"

a confused Caster asked

"Why me of course"

The smirk on Archer's face was becoming ever wider. Caster sighed and walked away.

* * *

3 Hours pass

* * *

"Well Archer, good luck with your mission, and try not to die"

Lancer's encouragement was just as good as Caster's. Archer sighed and turned away from the rest of his alternate selves, and began to walk. On his way he stopped at a stall, seeing that it contained salt crystals, a smile came to the red archer's face as a single thought came through his mind

' _Good Impression Indeed'_

 **Later at the Hotel**

Archer seemed to be the first one of his new Allies to make it to the hotel

 _'Perfect'_

He thought as he brought the salt crystals he was carrying as well as a bag of meat and berries out from behind himself, He took off his shroud, placing it on a chair along with his lower shroud, leaving him in his blacktop, military pants and steel-tipped shoes. He made his way over to the kitchen area provided. when looking over the area provided it, while being low maintenance and poor quality seemed to evoke a locked away sense of competitive spirit in Archer. He immediately got to work.

By Crushing the berries, he created a Jam, of which he quickly rubbed into the meat, he threw some pre-made butter on to a traced pan over the crappy stove that was provided, before beginning to cut up the meat, from there he took out his garlic cloves and mixed some cut up garlic into the now minced meat and proceeded to place the mixture into the pan. While letting the mixture fry he walked back and grabbed a salt crystal from his bag that was around the size of his hand, and using a low quality traced sword cut it into smaller crystals, similar to those of the modern era from whence he came, the nice Garlicy smell reached his nose signifying his dishes adequate cooking, he then returned, his salt in hand and sprinkled the salt onto the dish. He then quickly reinforced his dish, so that it was of his usual standard, and plated the meal, of which created a smell that was quite strong, noticing the smell as a possible distraction he then opened the window and turned back to finish the dish, because Archer was no slacker, he grabbed blueberries and lettuce leaves, in order to make a suitable salad, with some variety, while mixing he realised that he would need water to boil so that he could clean his salad, so in an instant, he set up a stasis bounded field, one of the things his father had taught him to do while being instructed on the ins and outs of being a counter guardian, and set out to the nearby well, where he collected the necessary water and brought it back up with him to boil, after taking down the stasis bounded field he poured the necessary water in with the salad, filtering out all the dirt, and again reinforced it to perfection, now all he had to do was set up a Stasis field over the three plates and wait for his allies to arrive. Little did archer know, one was right around the corner.

* * *

The golden King of Uruk walked towards his destination, armour shimmering in the bright sun. Each way he looked, people seemed to be afraid to meet his Gaze, this, of course, hadn't bothered him in the slightest, and in fact, encouraged him with a singular thought going through his head

' _This is good, the Mongrels here know their place, that being away from my position of the king'_

He walked with his musings distracting him from the people's negligence to look upon him, he began comparing this reality to that of the Grail wars, and in the end, concluding that despite the continued existence of the Gods which irked him to his core, the purpose of every person being clear was a worthy trade-off. Worthy enough even to allow him to forgive his abrupt summoning by his whore of a goddess, Ishtar. Though in retrospect, he had no reason to hate her at this point. She had brought back Enkidu, and that was enough for him.

He thought back to his summoning into this world, the abrupt awakening of rushing winds of the grassy planes outside of the city of Oreio, the rage that overcame him when he had seen that bitch of a goddess and the confusion that permeated his mind when his only friend ran through the grass towards him. When asked what and how they were doing in such a place the bitch only responded with

"Some vampire wanted to see what would happen"

And a shrug. He sighed at the memory of the stuck up goddess, now used to her constant misunderstanding at the importance of identity, for god's sake she had forgotten his face about six times I the last week, and she had tried to marry him!

His march towards the designated hotel, if that word could even slightly describe the withered hovel to which he was sent by his Goddess when he heard a shout, a shout in anger, one that he knew too well. He spun around and met the gaze of the women behind him

"Ah, my love! It seems that not even the barriers between realities can keep us apart can they"

He said jovially, for today had just gotten better. Standing opposite him was the King of knights herself, looking at his golden figure in a mixture of shock and anger, her skin paler than it had been in the past, on her belt sat the sword he had known her by, and the scabbard that had defeated him, on her back was a divine spear, that he could sense had power known only to the Christian pantheon.

She dropped to her knees and began to sob, no doubt due to his radiance and beauty, he smiled thinking about how beautiful he was, his joy only increased as the people around them gave a wider girth, singling out his little lion. This was no doubt a good day.

* * *

This was without a doubt the worst day of Arturia's life and death.

She had hoped that postponing the greetings that she would offer to Gilgamesh as an acquaintance could wait until they were in a closed-off environment, at least then she would have Shirou to keep her from destroying the town of Oreio.

Upon thinking of her once lover her mind turned to guilt, a counter guardian, Shirou? in her short time with him for the duration of the fifth heavens feel she would never have imagined that the boy would grow to accept such a contract... was it her fault? and even then why would he take such a deal?

A part of her mind gave a cruel chuckle, thinking of the hypocrisy of the thought.

Her mind was rattled but she forced herself to focus if there was any time to focus it was now. She stood up and looked down to the now wet patch of grass from her apparent wet sobs. she sighed and steeled herself for the conversation ahead

"Why hello there Gilgamesh, how... unexpected it is to see you. Shall we walk to our accommodation together King of Heroes?"

She cringed at every word

"why of course my beloved. You need not ask permission to be in my glorious presence."

He replied with a smug smile

 _'Could have fooled_ me'

she thought to recall her memories of the fourth war, particularly Gilgamesh's actions when around Lancelot. She sighed and began to walk forward, hoping to get away from the walking headache that was Gilgamesh.

* * *

Upon opening the door EMIYA felt several headaches spontaneously erupt from the sight of the other Servents

"So, you've been here in this world for how long"

To the dual blondes, one seemed infuriated by his meet presence while the other had grown still and pale.

"Yo, Saber... Earth to Arturia"

He snapped his fingers in front of His former servants face to snap her out of her epiphany.

"So the faker went and got strong did he?"

He turned to the now eerily calm face of Gilgamesh

"What? Did the King of Heroes just acknowledge me? Oh well I'm honoured"

He bowed sarcastically to which Gilgamesh's eye twitched, but he covers his forehead to prevent a rage.

"While in any usual situation I would demolish your existence, in this case, I will not as I was wrong"

At this both of the other servants blinked, surprised at this change in the ancient king. Seeing this Gilgamesh explained

"I had believed that no legacy of mine could come from your era, that it was a stagnant pool devoid of strength. But I was wrong, you are as strong as that hound and had he not sold himself as one I would have considered him worthy as an opponent. So I was wrong about the era of the grail war, apparently, excellence can still be bred"

Saber looked paler than she ever had prior, she looked to the two archer servants in utter shock at the wisdom and restraint shown by the once arrogant and annoying king.

"Well, I don't suppose that either of you is hungry?"

Asked Emiya, to which Saber gave her immediate reply of

"Yes, Shirou!"

causing a startled grunt from Gilgamesh,

' _say what you will about her many faces and forms, one thing remains constant in the entire Kalidoscope... Arturia Pendragon loves the cooking of Shirou Emiya'_

Thought EMIYA

* * *

 **Meanwhile at the Mineyu Familia...**

"YOU DID WHAT!"

shouted an angry Saber, Caliburn pointed towards the god of evil, only being restrained by the efforts of Lancer

"Well, excuse me... I thought that you would be happier in this world if I informed you that your girlfriend had appeared in much the same way you did, but noooo, you had to go and throw a temper tantrum didn't you"

Sneered Angra

"YOU BASTARD, YOU COULD HAVE SENT ME IN HIS STEAD. YOU KNOW ITS MY WISH TO SEE HER AGAIN!"

causing a chuckle from Angra and a glare from Lancer

"What's with that dirty look Lancer?"

Avenger questioned with almost a dangerous tone

"Prioritising ones wishes over anothers is the worst thing a Shirou can do, It spits in the face of our fathers' dream"

"I concur"

agreed Caster, The look on Avenger was one of horror

"The rest of me's are either incompetent or just a peaceful Ainsworth"

Avenger whispered as if he was about to cry.

* * *

 **Hi guys, it has been a while, hasn't it?**

 **sorry for not uploading in so long but my studies have kept me occupied for the past year and my frustrations with how this story was written and where its going to go have gotten in the way of me updating it, this won't be the last time I update this story but again this chapter was a struggle to write and honestly this story isn't what I want it to be. After a post on Reddit a couple of months ago asking for some help Beta-ing I got no replies so I'm just gonna ask here for some help with Betas. Other then that, I hope you have a nice day**

 **Leinad Out!**


End file.
